twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NEligahn/On Changes and the Future
I wanted to write something up real quick because I thought it was only fair to do. Know this right at the start, I don't write this as any sort of apology or any sort of begging for forgiveness. Anyone who knows me knows that that's something I don't usually do. It's more of an explanation to curb anyone who believes this was done for some sort of popularity thing or a publicity stunt. As many have noticed, Bolt as a character has made a considerable shift. Yes. He's a changeling now. Anyone who has followed my RP for the last five to six months would know the reasoning behind it. For those that do not, I will give a brief summary: In November, Bolt was originally introduced to Chrysalis. Shortly after, she foalnapped two of his friends, Ellie and Ocean and sent the PegaPals and Team Ovation out to do some annoying errands. It was during this time he saw that the changelings weren't mindless insects out for world domination. In January the next phase kicked off when Bolt asked Chrysalis to learn more about her kind in the interests of educating ponies. She did more than that and took him to the hive where he spent three weeks there learning, helping, having his sister inadvertently destroy the hive, developing a friendship with Repliety and Flicker and eventually leaving. In the subsequent three months, Bolt did various things including becoming an insane superhero, his niece get foalnapped by an insane rival of his and his friends, became a unicorn and several other misadventures. However, during this time he worked on his manuscript, explaining his feelings and ideas. The idea that at the very least while “peace” or “harmony” would be likely out of the question (and OOCly impossible because reasons of canon) he just wants a form of understanding. Which leads to the current situation. Bolt saw this as a means of fully achieving that understanding, at least on his part. The consequences of it will remain to be seen in the weeks and months to come. The development was not a spur of the moment thing. I've been working to make it happen over the last three months of RP, the change itself being known by an extremely small handful of my closest RP/IRL friends who supported it and me. For that I am extremely grateful to all of them. I understand any rage or bad feels anyone may have. I've been alive long enough, on the internet long enough and in Twitterponies long enough to understand the ever-present current of underlying drama, talk and such. This is a beseech to those of you who took a chance on a panicky, over-reacting, paperwork obsessed green pegasus from Plainfields to continue giving me that chance. I have no less than three more epic stories planned that I hope will be fun for both myself and anyone involved, especially with my TP one-year anniversary fast approaching. So with all that said, thank you for reading it. And as always, stay awesome and corgi on: Category:Blog posts